Antsatsuken Sadist
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: There is a very skilled Antsatsuken warrior named Xen Aleksandrov with the killing intent and a dark, sinister, and immense evil in his soul. He is the worst type of human being bent on torturing and killing the weak and defenseless...
1. Default Chapter

SF: The Sadist File  
  
T-Can  
  
Age- 22  
  
Nationality- American born Vietnamese. 1/8th Chinese  
  
Fighting Style- Mixed Fighting Style consisting of experience in Tae Kwon Do, Nin-Jitsu, Boxing, Muay Thai, Capieora, Technical/Submission Wrestling, Judo, Brazilian & Japanese Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Aikido, Special Forces, Street Fighting, Japanese Shootfighting, Vale Tudo, Western Kickboxing, Lucha Libre, and Wado-Ryu Karate. Also has experience with swords, numchukus, firearms, and explosives.  
  
Occupation- Young Entrepreneur and College Student  
  
Height- 6'  
  
Weight- 220 lbs.  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Kutabacchimae (Translates into Fuck You!)- T-Can waves his hand at his opponent and shoots out a wave of white flames.  
  
Brotha Please'- T-Can throws a left hook, followed by a spinning back fist, and a rising corkscrew uppercut.  
  
Dinalli Riddim- T-Can executes four Capieora style kicks and does a spin kick while doing a handstand.  
  
Machine Gun Kick- T-Can executes a series of low, mid, and high roundhouse kicks like a machine gun.  
  
Bling-Blingin'- T-Can executes four Tae Kwon Do style kicks.  
  
Remy Red- T-Can does a spinning kick combo with his legs covered in cherry red flames.  
  
Youz a Hoe!- A powerfully charged up back hand.  
  
Ghost Ridah- T-Can jumps on his opponent wrapping the legs around the neck area. He hammers his fist into the person's skull.  
  
Get Fucked Up- T-Can does a flying scissors take down slamming the opponent on his/her head.  
  
Ill Thrilla- T-Can spears his opponent to the ground. Can be followed up by punching his opponent repeatedly.  
  
Flash Bangin- T-Can creates a barrier of energy that acts as a shield. Can cancel out projectiles.  
  
C-Note- T-Can does three axial flips, followed by a corkscrew somersault, spears his opponent upon landing.  
  
Tequila Hangover- T-Can does a devastating Tornado DDT to his opponent.  
  
w/Sword  
  
Throw 'Dem Bows- T-Can does four X-slashes to his opponent.  
  
Killin' Fields- T-Can stabs at his opponent repeatedly.  
  
G-Ride- T-Can does a corkscrew somersault and then follows up with a powerful downward slash.  
  
Choppin' it up- T-Can talks trash as he does a spinning slash with a trail of energy that forms a ring.  
  
5-1-5-0- T-Can slashes upwards and then down creating a spile of energy. Can go low, mid, or high.  
  
Rock The Party- T-Can dashes forward and executes three slashes.  
  
Drink Bicardi- Follows up after Rock The Party- T-Can does a powerful downward slash.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Paid In Full- T-Can says ,"all debts are 'Paid In Full', as he throws a barrage of Kutabacchimae (Fuck You!) attacks. Follows up with a rising uppercut as he says, "muthafucka."  
  
Ryde Or Die Motherfucker!!!- T-Can jumps on top of his opponent, wraps his legs around the neck area. He spins around with his opponent and takes to the air. Executes a flying scissors take down before landing.  
  
All About the Benjamins- With his grounded opponent laying on his back, T- Can rolls forward into a front flip. Plants the top of his head upon the opponent's gut before getting to the other side. Repeates the process six times.  
  
Ante Up!!!- T-Can dashes forward and throws a barrage of devastating palm strikes.  
  
w/Sword  
  
Sweet Science- T-Can spins around in circles while slashing the sword in many different directions. Becomes surrounded in white flames.  
  
Dead Presidents- T-Can slashes forward 20 times as he shoots a long column of flames each time.  
  
Parental Advisory- T-Can creates blades of energy that surround him. They go all wild and start attacking his opponent.  
  
He's an accomplished businessman at an early age. Started his fortune by building an upscale nightclub at a town he used to live at known as 'Club Ethyx'. Turned out to be a blast generating a huge amount of gross income. T-Can used his profits to expand his nightclub to many parts of the United States and eventually overseas. Published a few books on his experience through Army basic training and that as a former substitute teacher. He's also a highly skilled journalist, writer, artist, and photographer. A 'jack of all trades'. Started a video game company and custom automobile shop down in Miami. But has some bad habits that would probably hurt him in the future. T-Can is a heavy drinker of alcohol. Stress from his former job as a substitute teacher caused him to resort to alcoholism. He's pretty dense at times. Workaholic about 3/4 of the time. Pretty boastful at times when around his friends. Around other, he keeps to himself. He's thinks like a brash, impulsive, and reckless child at times. Would even put his whole body on the line just to please fans.  
  
Xen Aleksandrov  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Nationality: Cossack, Russia  
  
Fighting Style: A very violent, dangerous, and self-destructive form of Antsatsuken. Rivals that of Akuma. Gives Xen the "evil intent" alongside the "killing intent".  
  
Occupation: Serial rapist. Has his kicks from brutally torturing and killing the weak and defenseless.  
  
Height- 6'4  
  
Weight- 264 lbs.  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Hadouken- An amplified version of the Hadouken. Travels twice as fast.  
  
Hammer Smash- Xen does an axial flip and does a downward double heel drop on the opponent's head.  
  
Spin Sickle- Xen does a spinning uppercut as a trail of energy engulfs the arm and creates a sickle of energy.  
  
Hail Hurricane- Xen does a Hurricane Kick but causes debris to fly around and hit his opponent.  
  
Terra Breaker- Xen punches the ground as a barrier of energy surrounds him.  
  
Shoryuken- Destructive dragon punch.  
  
Teleport- Self-explanatory.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Bloodthirst- Xen creates blades of energy and slashes his opponent. Once his opponent is weakened, Xen drinks his/her blood.  
  
Shungokusatsu- Self-explanatory.  
  
Not much is known about Xen. His age is unknown. However, Xen is beyond the mental state of being a full-blown sociopath. He entertains himself in many Hellish ways. Some including, raping, torturing, and murdering of young women and prostitutes. Xen mainly gets his kicks from brutally torturing and killing the weak and defenseless. Ranges from kids, old people, and handicapped/disabled. He's a complete zealot who thinks that the weak deserved to be killed by the strong. Xen is hunted by numerous world governments, organizations, and street fighters. He has no conscious. His soul is tainted with hate and complete evil.  
  
Club Ethyx, Miami  
  
12:46 AM  
  
A certain number of people gathered on the rooftop of the nightclub's third floor. This was a special fight night going on. There was a fighting ring on the rooftop. It was mainly used for special events or the occasional brawl in the club. This was a way to let pissed off patrons go at it with each other.  
  
Cameras were placed all around the ring, which sent the signal to the TV screens placed all around the club. Especially the big 70" HDTV screen in the main room that played rap and hip-hop music. T-Can would always have music play during the fights. He felt that the music gives people the vibe and energy to fight in the ring.  
  
Everybody in the club would be watching this fight go down...  
  
Even T-Can fought in those rings several times. Fast and upbeat music boomed in the background. It really set the mood for the fight. Lights of different colors were placed around to give the area some atmosphere.  
  
He was challenged by a young soldier in the Ugandan Special Forces. In the middle of the ring stood T-Can's opponent. The man was known as Zuhri Cebekhulu. Zuhri is one of Uganda's most elite soldiers. There have been stories of the young Lieutenant Cebekhulu. His fighting style consisted of both Shotokan Karate and Ugandan Special Forces Combat Tactics.  
  
Zuhri stood there as calm as he could be. He was dressed in his usual attire that consisted of green fatigues, combat boots, and a red beret on his head. His sleeves were rolled up like he was ready to fight.  
  
"I guess this is my cue," T-Can said as he stepped through the door leading to the rooftop.  
  
As T-Can stepped through, he was met by a spot light, thick fog, and laser light effects. It was like being in the WWE. He did a little dance as he proceeded down the walkway to the ring. The patrons were cheering T-Can on. Waitresses had treys with bottles of beer and other sort of malt beverates. Other waitresses had drink shots on their trays.  
  
T-Can stood there dressed in black baggy fit leather pants, black leather shoes, a short sleeved silk blue shirt that was untucked, a black leather cowboy hat, and crystal blue lensed shades. He looked pretty psyched up like the music and audience were giving him the energy he needed. T-Can got into the rhythm of the music as he approached the ring.  
  
Getting close to the ring, he took his hat off and tossed it to the side. T-Can revealed himself to have really bright maroon colored hair. He grabbed an ice cold bottle of Remy Red from a nearby waitress. This was something that T-Can would always do before a match. It wasn't a wise thing to do, but T-Can did it anyway. Popping the top off, T-Can took several large sips before giving it back to the waitress.  
  
T-Can took a few looks at the waitresses. They were wearing very short shorts. Plus, they had on very tight tanktops. He was turned on at the fact that he could actually see their nipples sticking out.  
  
'I'd like to be sucking on some of those ripe babies just about now,' he thought to himself.  
  
Without giving it some thought, T-Can faced his African opponent and got into the ring. T-Can and Zuhri stood there eyeing and sizing each other up. The bell rang as both men charged towards each other.  
  
Zuhri threw two left jabs and a right cross right at T-Can, who quickly backed away to avoid the attacks. But, T-Can ducked to avoid the spinning hook kick that followed right after those punching attacks.  
  
T-Can used this opportunity to do a downward shoot grabbing Zuhri's leg and charging forward for a tackle. He had hoped to take Zuhri to the ground and grapplie with the Ugandan soldier.  
  
"Ack," Zuhri went.  
  
T-Can grabbed the ankle and attempted to secure a painful ankle lock. But Zuhri smacked T-Can across the face with a powerful enziguri with the other foot.  
  
"Fuck..." T-Can mumbled as he rolled to the side before getting to his feet.  
  
Both fighters went at each other again. T-Can threw a barrage of punches while Zuhri quickly blocked them. Zuhri got on the offensive as he threw a barrage of kicks that T-Can managed to block. Having a few sips of that Remy Red had made T-Can a bit slower.  
  
"You shouldn't have drank, my friend," Zuhri said as he knocked T-Can back with a back thrust kick.  
  
"Uggggghhhh," T-Can went as he stumbled back into the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and stumbled towards Zuhri.  
  
"You should try this when sober," Zuhri added.  
  
"Kutabacchimae-" T-Can replied as he waved his hand at Zuhri and sending a wave of white flames at him.  
  
"Damn!" Zuhri exclaimed as he quickly backflipped away from the projectile. Upon landing, Zuhri placed both his palms together shouting, "Hadouken!!!" He sent a white fireball that cancelled out T-Can's projectile.  
  
"You were saying?" T-Can sarcastically asked as he got close enought to Zuhri.  
  
The young Vietnamese fighter smacked Zuhri around with a sequence of left jabs and right crosses. He then managed to grab Zuhri by the arm. T-Can spun Zuhri into an Irish-whip into the ropes.  
  
"This is my house!" T-Can exclaimed to his opponent.  
  
T-Can charged at Zuhri, who bounced off the ropes. Getting close, T-Can executed a spinning heel kick that sent Zuhri to the ground. Upon hitting the mat, Zuhri spun around in a breakdance back to his feet.  
  
Zuhri threw a powerful spin kick to the mid-section. At the same time, T- Can rolled forward to avoid the kick. Zuhri quickly turned around to face his opponent. T-Can bounced off the ropes and ran towards Zuhri again.  
  
Both fighters charged at each other and took to the air. T-Can executed a missile drop kick while Zuhri executed a flying side kick. They both missed each other by an inch and landed on opposite sides of the ring.  
  
"Damn!" exclaimed both of them.  
  
The two of them faced each other and ran forward again. This time T-Can sent Zuhri stumbling back with a flying back kick to the solar plexus area. Zuhri bounced off the ropes and stumbled towards T-Can only to be send to the ground by a spinning crescent kick.  
  
With Zuhri down, T-Can climbed up and got on the turn buckle of the ring. He had to find his balance. Being buzzed off the Remy Red didn't help one bit. T-Can launched himself from the turnbuckle and attempted a shooting star press on Zuhri.  
  
Zuhri quickly moved out of the way as T-Can impacted with the hard mat. T- Can's face bounced off the mat and forced him to lay down in pain.  
  
"Uggggghhhhhh..." T-Can went a big disoriented and shaken up.  
  
Zuhri stood there and waited for T-Can to get up. T-Can's head was ringing loudly. Slowly, T-Can pushed himself up to his feet. He faced Zuhri and put his guard up again. The two fighters approached each other again.  
  
T-Can was really impaired now. His attacks were much more sluggish than ever. Zuhri still maintained his speed. The Ugandan soldier was having a field day with T-Can with his punches and kicks.  
  
"Hadouken!" Zuhri went hitting T-Can in the chest with a fireball.  
  
"Uggghhhh..." T-Can went, falling to his knees.  
  
"I think I have this match won," Zuhri said slowly approaching T-Can.  
  
"The hell you do," T-Can said as he quickly rose to his feet and knocked Zuhri down with a running clothesline.  
  
With Zuhri down, T-Can took his chance. Grabbing both legs, T-Can placed Zuhri in a figure-4 leg lock.  
  
"Aiyeeeeeee..." Zuhri went as he quickly grabbed onto the bottom rope.  
  
T-Can was forced to let go of the hold. Both fighters got back up to their feet. The two of them approached each other to give each other pretty hard hits. T-Can smacked Zuhri in the chest with five roundhouse kicks and then in the face with an elbow uppercut.  
  
Zuhri broke the combo as he thrusted his knee forward hitting T-Can in the gut. In retaliation, T-Can grabbed the waist of Zuhri and tossed him to the other side of the mat. With Zuhri on the ground, T-Can got close and attempted a reverse ankle lock.  
  
Zuhri kicked free from T-Can's grip and rolled forward to get away. T-Can stepped back and recovered from Zuhri's kick to the mouth. The two fighters rushed at each other again with T-Can knocking Zuhru down with a spinning hook kick.  
  
Without wasting time, T-Can got on the ropes and leaped off nailing Zuhri's chest with a well placed asai moonsault. With Zuhri down on the mat, T-Can kneeled down and went for the pin. The referee counted as Zuhri kicked out at two.  
  
T-Can popped his neck and smiled some. This fight was far from over, he felt. He stepped back and leaned against the ropes and waited for the Ugandan soldier to get back to his feet. Instead of getting back up to his feet, Zuhri quickly rolled forward at T-Can.  
  
"What the fuck?!" yelled an astonished T-Can.  
  
"Rising Dragon!" Zuhri yelled as he nailed T-Can with a rising flame uppercut.  
  
"Fuck!" T-Can yelled as he felt the fist get planted into his gut.  
  
Quickly, T-Can rolled to the ground while holding his gut in to get rid of the flames. He didn't want his clothes getting burned.  
  
T-Can spun around and sweeped Zuhri down to the mat with both legs. But, Zuhri quickly leaped back to his feet a second after. T-Can rolled back to his feet. The two men smiled at each other while the loud and upbeat music played in the background.  
  
"You sure know how to pick your music," Zuhri said.  
  
"Yeah... Keeps me in the rhythm," T-Can said.  
  
"Let's carry on," Zuhri said as he gestured for T-Can to come at him.  
  
"Right at ya..." T-Can replied.  
  
T-Can charged forward and did a forward roll. Getting close enough to his opponent, T-Can was ready to unleash another one of his moves. "Feel my Dinalli Riddim," he added as he executed four fluid Capieora style kicks to Zuhri's right leg and smacked him in the head with a handstand spin kick.  
  
"Umph..." Zuhri went as he stumbled back. He got on one knee and massaged the other knee the best he could. T-Can just stood there waiting for Zuhri to get back up. He turned his back to Zuhri and climbed up the apron to rally up the audience.  
  
The crowd was cheering loud after this display of combat. This is one of the main attractions for Club Ethyx. People came here for the music, the games, the drinks, the tits 'n' ass, and the fight scene. It took T-Can about two years to get the club up and running. He managed to keep all the gangs, criminals, and dealers from entering the club.  
  
T-Can moonsaulted off the apron and landed on the mat. He turned around to see Zuhri standing there. The two kept their eyes trained on each other.  
  
Zuhri threw a straight punch that T-Can smacked away with his left hand and countered by nailing him in the gut with a Muay Thai knee strike. This caused to Zuhri to hold his gut in place. T-Can capitalized as he threw roundhouse kicks with his shins to Zuhri's knees.  
  
There was more. T-Can threw elbow strikes to Zuhri's face and then followed up with a spinning back fist. Zuhri stumbled back as T-Can threw left jabs and right crosses to the face area.  
  
"Umph! Omph! Ugggghhh..." Zuhri went as he got smacked around by T-Can.  
  
'Got to make a move,' Zuhri thought to himself. He threw a side thrust kick to T-Can's chest causing him to stumble back some. It was Zuhri's time to capitalize.  
  
"I got you now," Zuhri went as he threw a spin kick, spinning hook kick, spinning crescent kick, and a spinning roundhouse kick combo to T-Can. He grabbed T-Can by the shirt and tossed him to the other side.  
  
Zuhri fell back and elbowed T-Can in the upper chest area and rose back up. T-Can rolled back and got on one knee to recover fromt he attack. He could see the Ugandan soldier made a dash to the left and jump on the top rope.  
  
"What the...oh shit..." T-Can said under his breath.  
  
He saw Zuhri spring off the top rope and go right at T-Can. Immediately, T- Can laid back on the mat as Zuhri threw a powerful reverse spin kick in the air. A move like that would easily knock T-Can out for the rest of the match.  
  
'Gotta take advantage of the situation," he thought to himself.  
  
As Zuhri missed, T-Can quickly shot both legs in the air and struck him in the gut. The force of the kick sent Zuhri back a few feet causing him to hit the mat. T-Can slowly got up to his feet and dusted himself off.  
  
He reached for a bottle of Skyy Blue from a nearby waitress. T-Can quickly chugged down the bottle out of thirst. But this would only dehydrate T- Can. Still, the man didn't really give a fuck. He then ran at Zuhri, who slowly got up.  
  
Zuhri saw T-Can get close to him. But he couldn't do anything as T-Can knocked him to the mat with a running enziguri. The Ugandan stumbled into the corner and leaned back against it. T-Can rallied up the crowd for another move.  
  
"Time to drop a C-Note," T-Can said in a cool and calm voice.  
  
He charged at Zurhi and executed three axial flips. Following up, T-Can somersaulted and spun his body in a corkscrew and speared Zuhri downward before landing. This really knocked the wind out of Zurhi.  
  
"Ugggggghhhhhhh..." went a really dazed Zuhri.  
  
T-Can threw Zuhri back into the corner and pummeled the gut area with very fast punches. He then smacked Zuhri across the face with a double spinning backfist. There was more to be done as T-Can threw seven front snap kicks to the solar plexus area and then three roundhouse kicks to the face area.  
  
To show off even more, T-Can threw a jump back kick to the gut area of Zuhri. Zuhri was groaning from the pain.  
  
"Brotha Please..." T-Can went as he threw a left hook, a spinning back fist with the right fist, and then a corkscrew uppercut to the chin of Zuhri. The force of it caused Zuhri to fly up into the air several feet before crashing on the mat.  
  
T-Can dashed forward and did a somersault body drop on the downed Zuhri, who brought his knees up to block the attack. Immediately, T-Can bounced off and landed on the mat next to Zuhri. The two fighters were recovering from the beatings they gave each other. Their bodies were sweating.  
  
Slowly both men got to their feet and stumbled to opposite sides of the ring. The held tightly against the ropes for leverage. Both T-Can and Zuhri faced each other as they staggered in each other's direction.  
  
"This is what I call Bling-Blingin'" T-Can said as he threw four-kick Tae Kwon Do style combo dealing Zuhri for more pain.  
  
"Koome-Kyaku!" Zuhri went as he did a Capieora style kick and took to the air. It was like a Capieora style version of a Senpuu Tatsumaki Kyaku attack that Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters were known for.  
  
"Damn!" T-Can went as he fell to the ropes.  
  
Zuhri approached as T-Can grabbed him and set him up for a flap-jack slam onto the corner of the ring. The man's head bounced off as T-Can quickly wrapped his arms around the neck area to apply the dragon sleeper choke.  
  
"Just go to sleep..." T-Can said in a weakened state.  
  
T-Can's grip wasn't as strong due to the alcohol still in his system. He released the hold and stumbled back. Zuhri turned around and placed both palms together to push his opponent back.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have drank..." he said as Zuhri approached.  
  
"I told you that alcohol would do something," Zuhri said as he threw a barrage of fiery punches to the chest of T-Can.  
  
"Kutabacchimae," T-Can said as he stumbled back and got Zuhri with a wave of white flames. "You know what? All Debts are Paid in Full..." he added as he threw a barrage of Kutabacchimaes at his opponent.  
  
Zuhri fell to the mat and laid there as T-Can fell face down. The two of them were out. Referee counted to 10. Both fighters were carried out.  
  
About an hour later, both T-Can and Zuhri were at a booth sharing a few drinks and having a good laugh. They were bandaged up after the fight. This would be something that both fighters would feel for the next few days.  
  
"Yeah, this club was simply an idea whipped up by me and some of my friends," T-Can said.  
  
"I'm impressed," replied Zuhri.  
  
"Spent a good year doing research. Went from club to club taking notes," he replied.  
  
Chicago  
  
"Please! Let me go!!!" pleaded a man in a wheelchair. He was being thrashed by a dark and mysterious individual. The individual had a dark and sinister aura surrounding him.  
  
"Let you go? I think not..." said the person with a thick Russian accent.  
  
The man in the wheelchair tried to get away. But the man teleported right in front of him. He had a sinister smile on his face. His eyes glowed bloody red.  
  
"You so called 'handicapped' people are scum of the earth... You all plague this world with your disgusting and vile weaknesses. This world belongs to the strong. You people are weak. The weak have no place living amongst the strong..." he said as he gave a powerful back thrust kick to the man's chest.  
  
"Uggghhh..." went the man in the wheelchair.  
  
"Your weakness pollutes the earth! The weak should be killed as seen fit by the strong. As I'm doing. I'm going to kill you as I see fit."  
  
It was a very quiet subway. Nobody was around. The man known as Xen Aleksandrov was brutally torturing the man simply because he was in a wheelchair. Xen was beyond sociopathic. He enjoyed it, too.  
  
Xen pushed the man into a stone column forcing him off the wheelchair. The man was taking a severe beating.  
  
"I'm going to have my fun with you first," Xen said as he picked him up by the shirt and threw him against the tile wall. The tiles broke off as the handicapped man crashed into it. Xen teleported right in front and proceeded to kick him in the chest repeatedly.  
  
Xen picked him up and tossed him upwards into the air. Before hitting the ground, Xen threw a jump back kick sending him flying into a column. The back of the man's head was bleeding. Xen grabbed the man and pinned him against the column. With his free hand, Xen threw a barrage of violent punches to the man's face.  
  
He then placed the man back on to the wheelchair. Xen had an evil smirk. "I'm sending you to Hell. Where all the weak people like you deserve to go..." A light at the end of the dark tunnel became larger and larger. The subway car was approaching.  
  
"Please, don't! I have a wife and kids!!!" pleaded the man.  
  
"Hah! They're better off not having a weak parent like you..." Xen said as he kicked the wheelchair forward. Both the man and the wheelchair fell to the train tracks. Xen walked away as the oncoming subway came and rammed the man in the wheelchair further deep into the dark tunnel.  
  
"There are plenty more weaklings to go..." Xen said to himself.  
  
A few hours have passed as the authorities sealed off the grizzly crime scene. The wheelchair was mangled up and the body was disfigured. One leg was missing from the body. This was a very disturbing murder scene.  
  
Two FBI agents arrived on the scene. They were called in after spotting a written message from Xen.  
  
"Agents Storm and Salvo," said one of the agents.  
  
"Morning..." said Mason Storm. It was around three in the morning. Mason Storm had to wake up and take the earliest flight to Chicago. He was pretty groggy. He was dressed in black dress pants, and a red short- sleeved shirt.  
  
His baton was by the waist area. This baton had been with Mason through many fights. Mason wore his badge around like a necklace. He was holding a double shot of Expresso from the Starbucks at the airport.  
  
Mason's hair was pretty sloppy. But the white streaks were visible in his jet black hair. He was still trying to keep himself awake and alert.  
  
Next to him was an older African-American man, who was the same height as Mason Storm. His name was Robert Salvo. He would be the senior agent in this investigation. He stood there dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, black gloves, and a black tie.  
  
Salvo had a military style haircut. He was in the United States Navy as a SEAL before leaving and joining the FBI. The two men read the note that Xen had left behind.  
  
"This is just the start. All those weak bastards all deserve to die... He deserved to die simply because he was in a wheelchair. To me, he was deemed useless and a waste of space. All weaklings like him deserve to die... I leave this as a message to rest of the weak and defenseless. They have what is coming to them. I'm going to enjoy torturing and slaughtering every one of them...  
  
Xen..."  
  
"I've dealt with major villains. But, this sick bastard takes the cake," Mason Storm said with a very angry tone.  
  
"I hear ya..." replied Salvo. Mason looked away from the grizzly crime scene. Even Bison wouldn't do something that heinous.  
  
"C'mon... Let's get some rest, going to be a very long investigation," said Salvo.  
  
"Yeah..." replied Mason, who gripped his baton. Sparks of electricity fizzled out from the baton as they soon died down.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get that bastard," Salvo said.  
  
"I hope so," Mason said in reply.  
  
Who could do something like that to defenseless people, he asked himself. Mason felt like he was going to vomit at the sight. But, it enraged him as well. One thing he couldn't or wouldn't stand for was letting people do bad things to the weak and defenseless. 


	2. Jake The Red Dragon

Jake, The Red Dragon  
  
To Chan- Yeah, Xen is going to get his. Thanks for letting me use Mitsukake.  
  
To Kikoken- It's going to take me a long time to finish up Infiltration. Mainly because I have to get through all the fights. Plus, before the massive battle royale, WWIII is gonna happen. But, minus the nukes. My friend Cici insists that it would be WW V. She considers the Cold War as WWIII and the current war in Iraq as WW IV. Basically, Infiltration is going to be a massive epic. Kinda like playing a very long RPG on the PS2. But, I've been really busy with work and school My subbing job is over for the summer. But, I currently work as a freelance screenwriter and as a wellness consultant for this wellness company in Japan called Nikken. It's been keeping me busy. Would I be able to use your OCs for this fic?  
  
To Headcrook- Thanks for letting me use Kirina, Hanzou, and Mei.  
  
To Jami- Thanks for letting me use Wagner. Let me know if you're still interested in that Nikken thing.  
  
To Edgar aka Blue-Eyes Knight- Thanks for letting me use Mason Storm.  
  
To EZ-B- Thanks for letting me use your Jake character.  
  
To CMK Tactican- I'm hoping he lets me use Ernest McGrath. He would make a good addition to the story. Plus it was Chan's idea for me to ask. Points to Chan  
  
If you got any OCs you want me to put in, just let me know in a review. Give a full description of the character, personality, appearance, and his/her techniques. The current OCs of mine being used in this fic are T- Can (That's me...), Zuhri Cebekhulu, Robert Salvo, and Xen Aleksandrov. I'll be putting a bunch of my OCs in as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
Mason Storm and Robert Salvo stood around the room as they were reading out loud a file on the prisoner that sat at the table. It was a room with blue walls with a dim light hanging on the ceiling. The prisoner's name was Jake Cavanaugh.  
  
Also known as, "Jake, The Red Dragon," said Mason Storm. He was still sleepy-eyed. Mason slowly paced back and forth reading the long file on Jake.  
  
"You're a peace of work, you know that?" Salvo went.  
  
Jake sat there in silence. He didn't like 'pigs' nor did he like talking to them. The man remained silent. Jake sat there with his hands and ankles cuffed together. This was pretty boring for Jake Cavanaugh.  
  
The prisoner sat there wearing orange prison pants and an untucked black tanktop. Mason continued reading from the file on Jake.  
  
"Jacob Cavanaugh... The career criminal... You've dug yourself a very deep grave. Armed robbery, extortion, vehicular manslaughter, arms smuggling, drug dealing, impersonating a police officer, murder, arson, assault and battery, the list just goes on..." Mason commented.  
  
Still, Jake sat there as he remained silent. He didn't care about what Mason said to him. The man wasn't a saint. But, he didn't give a fuck about God, either.  
  
"You murdered two cops during a bank robbery gone wrong..." Salvo added.  
  
"You know what happens to cop killers?" Mason asked rhetorically as he got close to Jake. Jake sat there with an unfazed look on his face. He didn't care.  
  
"They get the death penalty. So what?" Jake replied coldly.  
  
"You're in a lot of deep shit..." Mason said.  
  
"Unlawful escape from prison after beating the hell out of the prison guard," Salvo said. "Killed your own father? Damn..."  
  
Jake remained silent. He perfectly remembered that night. It was like yesterday. The memory of his first killing was still at the back of his mind.  
  
Flashback, 6 Years Ago  
  
It was a stormy night. A young Jake Cavanaugh ran through heavily pouring rain and loud crackling sounds of thunder, with the bright flashes of lightning. He was at a friend's house playing Sega Dreamcast.  
  
The house was pretty dark and quiet. Jake silently entered the house and saw that the kitchen lights were on. He could hear his dad crying for some reason. Out of curiousity, Jake Cavanaugh silently stepped towards the kitchen.  
  
Jake stood there frozen in terror to see what his father had just done. His mother laid there in a pool of her own blood. His father was on his knees holding a smoking gun in his hand.  
  
"M-mom? MOM!!!" Jake screamed. He couldn't believe it. His mother was dead. And his father killed her right there in the kitchen. Jake's father was losing it. Immediately, he set his sights on his son, Jake.  
  
"You..."  
  
"D-dad? What's going on?" asked a frightened Jake.  
  
Jake's dad moved forward as he stepped back. He knew something was up. His father was losing it. The old man was starting to get mentally unstable. Strong winds caused the tree branches to slap against the window repeatedly. The thunder got louder.  
  
"Your fault! You and Ryan's fault..."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Don't dad me, you fucking bastard!" spat the man as he came closer to Jake.  
  
"You two made me do it... Your constant run-ins with the law. I just couldn't take it. I-I-I just had to show you two fucks the error of your ways..."  
  
"Dad...?"  
  
"I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago..." the man said aiming the gun right at Jake's chest.  
  
"Dad, no!!!" yelled Jake as he ran forward and wrestled his dad for the gun. The two of them fell on the floor as they continued wrestling for the firearm.  
  
"You insolent bastard... You made me do it! You piece of shit!"  
  
"Dad, please!!!" pleaded Jake.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, if it's the last thing I do!!!" the man yelled.  
  
The two rolled around trying to keep the gun away from each other. The old man was on top of Jake, trying to choke the life out of him. Jake was coughing, gagging, and gasping for air as he tried to break free.  
  
"Ack..." Jake went.  
  
Jake was about to pass out. His father was much stronger than him. Moving his hands around, Jake managed to grab hold of the gun. He continued to have the life choked out of him. Impulsively, Jake grabbed the gun and pressed it against the chest of his father.  
  
On pure instinct, Jake pulled the trigger three times. His father's eyes went wide as he slowly released the grip on Jake's neck.  
  
"Uggghhh... So cold..." the man said as he got on his knees. He looked down to see blood coming out from his chest. The man coughed out blood, too.  
  
"Dad?!" went a frightened Jake.  
  
"Ugggghhhhh..." gasped the man before dying.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Jake immediately dropped the gun and stormed out of the door. He was very distraught about the course of action he has taken. This would be his first killing. Ironically, it was the killing of his own father.  
  
Present Day  
  
Jake Cavanaugh sat there in silence. His jet black hair was spiked up. He also had a black goatee. Looked like one of those badass heavy metal people. His dark blue-gray eyes stared at the door as if he was in a trance.  
  
"Come from a family of six..." Mason said.  
  
"Pretty fucked up family," Salvo added.  
  
Jake wanted to say something. But, both Mason and Salvo were right on the money. Everything they said was true.  
  
"The man was pretty abusive," Salvo said, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Two brothers and three sisters..." Mason said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Your older brother Ryan, was a repeat offender. You followed in his foot steps starting off with petty crimes," Mason continued as he paced around the room looking over Jake's dossier.  
  
Jake wanted to rise up and do a number on Mason. But he couldn't due to him being cuffed and the other FBI agent standing around.  
  
"We even got his old school records, right?" Salvo asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Let's hear 'em," Salvo replied cooly.  
  
"Numerous detentions and suspensions? Wow, to be honest. I wish you were around during my school days," joked Mason.  
  
"He really fucked up half the bullies at the school," Salvo commented.  
  
"Yeah. His brother was expelled for nearly killing another student," Mason added.  
  
"One very dysfunctional family..." Salvo said.  
  
Jake sat there idly as Mason and Salvo ran by his entire life's story. This was really getting on Jake's nerves.  
  
"Ryan was killed in a gangfight. Younger brother joined the army. Haven't heard from him, since?" Mason went as he constantly grilled Jake.  
  
"Damn... Oldest sister tried to commit suicide after the deaths of both parents," Salvo said with a deep whistle.  
  
"She's institutionalized in New York right now," Mason said.  
  
"Drifted from town to town. Mugging innocent bystanders? Damn..." Salvo went.  
  
"You have a very hefty price-tag on your head, Red Dragon..." Mason went.  
  
"The Forellis want you dead, the Yardies want you dead, and the Central and South American drug cartels want you dead... You sure pissed off a lot of people," Salvo stated to Jake.  
  
"Did sidejobs for the Yakuza and Southside hoods?" Mason asked.  
  
"Must've been really busy..." Salvo said.  
  
"Worked for Tony Capelli? Damn...you even got a job working under Vice City's coke baron, Tommy Vercetti..." Mason said.  
  
"Enough talking about your life story," Salvo said as he took a seat in front of Jake Cavanaugh. Both their eyes met each other. They had a cold and silent staring contest. Mason Storm leaned against the wall and looked out the window.  
  
"Okay, sorry to have to break the staring contest... But we're tracking down a ruthless killer. This has been going on for the last few months, now... From what the sources say, he is a tall caucasian male..." Mason said as he looked at Jake.  
  
"You actually fit the description," Salvo added.  
  
"But it has nothing to do with you... The killer gets his kicks out of raping, torturing, and killing women..." Mason said.  
  
Hearing what Mason said started to make Jake's blood start to boil. Jake wasn't the model citizen. However, he wouldn't resort to anything like that.  
  
"Plus, he gets his kicks out of torturing and killing the weak and defenseless. They range from kids, old people, the homeless, the handicapped, and the disabled... The man's a fanatic," Salvo said. Then there was silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Jake decided to break the silence.  
  
"What does this have to do with me? Yet, you say this has nothing to do with me..." Jake said.  
  
"Glad you asked," Mason said as he leaned against the table and took a good look at the eyes of Jake Cavanaugh. He continued, "the government is fully aware of your skills," reading more out of Jake's dossier. "Pretty impressive stuff. Learned military style tactics from your old man, who's an ex-Marine. You have a way of easily learning moves from other people. Studied Muay Thai from a few inmates while in prison. High school Karate club? Boxing club in highschool; but, got kicked out after beating the shit out of your opponent. Wrestling club... Seems that you watch a lot of pro-wrestling and action movies during your time in prison before escaping. Somewhere, you learned Shaolin Kung-Fu. But, the source is unavailable... Obviously, you know a lot about street brawling. Impressive file," Mason said as he finished.  
  
"You're just a 'jack of all trades' when it comes to combat and comitting crimes... You're pretty proficient in the use of firearms and automatic weapons. Probably learned that from your old man. Hand-to-hand, already went over that. Lockpicking? Electronics tampering? Simple computer hacking? Demolitions, probably from your father. First-aid? Mechanical repair, must've came in handy for all those crimes of grand theft auto..." Salvo.  
  
"Just cut to the fucking chase..." Jake calmly said as if he was getting very bored.  
  
"It's pretty simple. Government's willing to give you a deal..." Mason said. "I'm very suprised that Shadowlaw or Geese Howard hasn't recruited you, yet..."  
  
"You don't deserve this deal. But, they're willing to give it to you..." Salvo said.  
  
"Those politician fucks must be desperate or something..." Jake replied. "What's the deal?"  
  
"Uncle Sam is willing to give you your freedom," Salvo said.  
  
"Under what condition?" Jake asked cooly.  
  
"That you assist us in the apprehension of this sick fuck..." Mason said.  
  
"That's it?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah... That's it. But listen good. If you try any funny shit such as trying to fight me or my partner, escaping, or anything else... I'm going to take you out and place your ass back into the slammer..." Mason said as he took out his baton and twirled it. He channeled the electrical power as his eyes glowed white.  
  
Mason smacked the table with the baton as it shattered into shards of wood. Salvo immediatly jumped back while Jake sat there unfazed.  
  
"Damn..." Salvo said.  
  
"Think about it," Mason said to Jake.  
  
"Um, we're ready to leave..." Salvo said to the guard at the door.  
  
The guard opened the door as both Mason Storm and Robert Salvo stepped out. Another guard came in to escort Jake Cavanaugh back to his cell. Both men walked down the hallway towards the elevator. At that moment, Salvo punched Mason in the arm really hard.  
  
"Ow..." Mason went as he rubbed his arm, "what was that for?"  
  
"You could've at least warn me before doing that..." Salvo replied.  
  
"Sorry, I had to test him," Mason said.  
  
"You think he's going to take the offer?" Salvo asked.  
  
"Possible. But, he still got those people wanting his head," Mason said.  
  
"You see all those tattoos around his body?" Salvo asked.  
  
"Yeah... They were wicked. I did like the one on his upper right arm. The large red dragon surrounded by flames. That was pretty interesting," Mason commented.  
  
"Upper left arm, there was the cracked skull, with blood red eyes, and flames from the mouth. Then there were those symbols across his shoulders... I wonder what those symbols on his arms meant..." Salvo went.  
  
"They're in Chinese. I learned Chinese from Chun-Li Xiang when I did missions with her. The symbols translate into 'Hate, get to know me better..."  
  
"Damn... I have a bad feeling about this," Salvo said.  
  
"Yeah, I sense a Storm coming..." Mason said.  
  
"..."  
  
"What?" Mason asked.  
  
"That sounded some fucking lame..." Salvo commented.  
  
"Shut up, you think you can come up with something better?" Mason asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah..." Salvo said.  
  
"How much you're willing to bet?" Mason asked.  
  
"One of us comes to work in a dress," Salvo said.  
  
"You're on," Mason replied.  
  
"We're gonna have an insult contest tonight," Salvo said.  
  
"Works for me," Mason shot back in humor.  
  
The two men walked into the elevator as the doors closed. Quickly getting inside was one of Chicago's finest police detectives, Eddie Randolph.  
  
"Phew, made it..." Eddie said.  
  
"Eddie, long time no see," Salvo said.  
  
"Salvo?" Eddie asked. He took a good look at Robert Salvo. "Damn, it is you!!!" he exclaimed. The two of them gave their own special handshake as Mason stood there and watched. Eddie was another African-American male, who stood there at 6'.  
  
Eddie Randolph was also a North American kickboxing champion. He would even rival that of DeeJay Maximum. He stood there in blue jeans, an untucked black short sleeved shirt, badge for his necklace, and red shades. Eddie had a gun holstered around him. Most of the times, he didn't need it. His hair was braided to the back all the way.  
  
"How long has it been?" asked Salvo.  
  
"About two years," Eddie replied.  
  
"Ah, whatever..." Salvo said as the two of them gave a tight hug to each other. Mason watched quietly.  
  
"Ahem..." Mason went.  
  
"Huh?" Salvo went as both men broke the hug. "Oh, almost forgot about you..."  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Mason asked rhetorically.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Okay... Mason, this is Eddie Randolph. Me and his old man go way back," Salvo said with a laugh. "Eddie, this is Mason Storm. We work together," he added.  
  
"Hey," Mason said extending his.  
  
"Yo," Eddie said extending his in return.  
  
"What brings you two to Chitown?" Eddie asked.  
  
"We've been assigned to find that sicko," Salvo said.  
  
"I hear ya'... Lieutenent's have been getting calls up the ass left and right for the past day now..." Eddie replied.  
  
"Plus we might have to make a deal with the devil as well," Mason added.  
  
"Who's the devil this time, Salvo?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Jake Cavanaugh..." Salvo replied.  
  
"The Red Dragon? No way, you gotta be kidding me..." Eddie went.  
  
"I wish I was joking," Salvo replied.  
  
"Man..." Eddie replied.  
  
Immediately Mason's cellphone rang. Both Salvo and Eddie quieted down as Mason answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Storm here..." Mason answered.  
  
"Mason, this is Chun-Li," said the voice.  
  
"Chun-Li? Wow, it's been awhile... What's up?"  
  
"I'm in Chicago right now on business... Ryu and the kids are with me," Chun-Li replied.  
  
"How's Ryu doing?" Mason asked.  
  
"Doing good with running the dojo and such," Chun-Li answered.  
  
"We should get together for dinner," Mason said.  
  
"I know of a good place," Eddie jumped in.  
  
"Who's that in the background?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"My partner Robert Salvo and his friend Chicago PD Detective Eddie Randolph," Mason replied.  
  
"There's a pizza place. Serves the best Chicago style deep dish pizza," Eddie explained.  
  
"Mmmm, haven't had pizza in awhile..." Mason said.  
  
"That sounds perfect," Chun-Li said.  
  
"Just ask around where the best deep dish is at," Eddie commented.  
  
"Okay, see you tonight," Chun-Li replied as she laughed.  
  
"I gotta go see my brother. Eddie, show Mason around Chitown," Salvo said.  
  
"Sure," Eddie said.  
  
The elevator doors opened as Salvo went one way. Eddie Randolph and Mason Storm went the other direction.  
  
Jake Cavanaugh sat in his cell and contemplated about the deal that both Mason and Salvo told him about. He was offered a deal. All he had to do was find that sick and twisted son-of-a-bitch. But, he really didn't like the fact that he had to work with a group of 'pigs'. But this was his only ticket out of freedom.  
  
He was serving multiple life sentences. Almost got the death penalty for killing those two police officers during the bank robbery escape. Jake lived a bad life. He had to make the best out of things. His mother was dead. His abusive father was dead. And his older brother Ryan was dead. Other four siblings were never heard from again. Oldest sister was confined to the nuthouse.  
  
What decision will Jake, The Red Dragon make?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Eddie Randolph  
  
Age- 23  
  
Nationality- USA, African-American  
  
Fighting Style- Western Kickboxing  
  
Occupation- Chicago Police Officer  
  
Height- 6'0  
  
Weight- 178 lbs.  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Upper Slash- Eddie throws an uppercut that slashes upward in an arc.  
  
Wave Upper- Same as Upper Slash. But, he throws a wave of energy.  
  
Air Wave Upper- Same as Wave Upper. But in the air.  
  
Aerial Upper- Rising corkscrew uppercut with both fists.  
  
Spinning Upper- Eddie throws a powerful spinning uppercut.  
  
Shadow Kick- Eddie throws three kicks with after images following behind.  
  
Double Vision- Eddie splits into two and does four roundhouse kicks from both sides.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Triple Wave- Three Wave Uppers.  
  
Tornado Slasher- A tornado surrounds Eddie as a does a powered up Upper Slash.  
  
Shining Crescent- Eddie does a somersault and does an axial kick that keeps him suspended in the air. 20 Hits.  
  
Jake Cavanaugh  
  
Full Name: Jacob Randolph Cavanaugh  
  
Known Aliases: Jake, The Red Dragon  
  
Occupation: Criminal-For-Hire  
  
Age: 24  
  
Height: 6' 3"  
  
Weight: 225 lbs.  
  
Nationality: American, Caucasian  
  
Special Moves:  
  
Dragon Fire - Jake's version of the Hadoken. It is flame red and burns his opponent as it connects. Can be done in the air.  
  
Dragon Cyclone - A modified version of Fei-Long's Shienkyaku into a Hurricane Kick.  
  
Dragon Ascension - Jake charges forward with a Burning Knuckle and rises into a Dragon Punch.  
  
Psycho Upper - A faster and higher version of Cody's Criminal Upper.  
  
Cyclone Crack - Jake performs Cody's Crack Kick spinning around like a ground version of the Hurricane Kick.  
  
Devil Driver - An explosive Screw Piledriver that doesn't travel as far into the air, but equals the amount of damage done.  
  
Turbo Charge - Jake performs a powerful shoulder tackle that can knock his opponent all the way across the fighting arena.  
  
Shooting Range - Jake pulls out his Colt .45 and Desert Eagle and fires both of them at the same time until his clips for each gun run dry.  
  
Grenade Toss - Jake pulls out a hand grenade and tosses it at his opponent, detonating as it strikes them or after laying for a few seconds.  
  
Jagged Edge - Jake pulls out a large combat knife from his shin holster and charges forth with a jagged slashing motion putting his opponents into a world of hurt.  
  
Super Moves:  
  
Manhunt - Jake grabs a sharp object and channels his energy through it, performing several devastating slashes in a row similar to Haohmaru, Ukyo, Genjuro, or Galford's attacks with powerful arcs that can travel short distances. Very bloody up close. Can be performed with any sharp object be it a katana sword, machete, combat knife, meat cleaver, axe, chainsaw, or even a large shard of glass.  
  
Dragon Geyser - Jake's version of Terry's Power Geyser maneuver.  
  
Hell Wheel - Jake leaps into the air and performs a double Flash Kick launching waves of fire at his opponents down on the ground at the same time.  
  
Death Rocker - A devastating chain wrestling combo where Jake starts with two German Suplexes, followed by a Powerbomb, a piledriver, and then a Frankensteiner.  
  
Robert Salvo  
  
Age- 37  
  
Nationality/Ethnicity- USA/African-American  
  
Fighting Style- Law Enforcement Arts  
  
Occupation- FBI Agent  
  
Height- 6'1  
  
Weight- 183 lbs.  
  
Special Moves-  
  
Takedown- Salvo executes a police takedown.  
  
Running Chop- Salvo executes a running chop that creates a flash of energy.  
  
Spinning Chop- Salvo executes two spinning chops that leave a ring of energy. The ring can be launched at opponents.  
  
Power Kick- Salvo executes a sliding side thrust kick that sends his opponents flying.  
  
Machinegun Elbow- Salvo jabs his elbow repeatedly into the gut and makes his way forward to the face.  
  
Foot Launcher- Salvo executes a powerful glowing front kick that sends his opponents flying.  
  
Super Moves-  
  
Handcuff Beatdown- Salvo quickly slaps the cuffs to his wrist and that to his opponent. Salvo throws and drags his opponent around while beating him/her to a pulp.  
  
Super Punch- Powerful 1-Hit KO.  
  
Handgun Blast- Handgun with impact concussion rounds. 


	3. Just A Little Spice

Just A Little "Spice"...

CIA HQ

Langley, Va.

Training Room

A young woman stood there in the middle of the training room. Mirrors were planted around with CIA officials looking through one of them. The woman's name was unknown. Her codename was 'Spice', a girl taken in by the CIA and groomed to be one of the deadliest operatives out in this world today.

The woman stood there dressed in a skin tight black leather outfit that went well with her very slender looking body. She had olive skin with long dark red hair that was wavy. Spice had a calm look on her face. About ten men surrounded her. They set their sights on Spice's green colored almond shaped eyes.

She had a nice set and a nice sexy body to go with it. The men were dressed as black ninjas. At that moment, the ten men charged at Spice from all directions.

"There's plenty of Spice for everybody," Spice said as she winked and smiled at the men.

One man threw a spinning hook kick which Spice ducked under and executed a footsweep knocking him to the ground.

"Umph..." went the first man.

Quickly, Spice kneeled down and pinced a nerve ont he man's neck causing him to pass out for the time being. Spice then placed one foot on the man's chest and licked her lips in front of the mine other men.

"Oh c'mon, one of you has to be able to last that long..."

Another man ran at Spice and executed a flying side kick. Quickly, Spice sidestepped and spun around in a 180 degree motion. With such speed, Spice got a glimpse at the back area of the man, which was unguarded.

"Sorry, fly boy..." Spice said as she executed a spinning side thrust kick to the back area. The man flew forward several feet and stopped smack dab into the wall. Spice just brushed some of her dark red hair away.

"Anybody for some Spiced Cinnamon?" she asked with a sexy tone of voice. She pulled off a special attack as she jumped at her opponent and threw a reverse spin kick and a spinning crescent kick in the air with sparkles of energy trailing behind.

The man laid there unconscious. Spice just smiled and laughed a bit.

"I guess not," she said as she threw a back thrust kick to the face of another man that approached from behind.

She stepped back as another man attempted to hit her with a haymaker. Without effort, Spice grabbed the man by the arm and tossed him on the other side of the mat. Soon after, Spice applied a very painful armlock.

"Gah! It hurts! Okay!" cried the man.

"Spice, that's enough training for the day," said a voice on the intercom.

"Awwww... That all?" Spice asked with a tone of disappointment.

"Yeah... We don't want you sending anymore men to the hospital," the voice said.

"Then send me some better people," Spice replied.

You're one of the best there are in this agency..."

Spice let go of the grip she placed on the man. Immediately, the guy held his arm in pain and quickly walked off. He didn't want to be Spice's practice dummy any longer.

"Go hit the showers..."

"Alright, sir," Spice said as she walked off.

Even the women were afraid of Spice. She was truly a lethal combatant out on the field. Her exact origins and birthplace are unknown, even to the CIA. When going to the showers, Spice would be the only one inside.

Either the other women kept their distance or quietly exited.

Briefing Room

Spice sat in the briefing room wearing sweat shorts, blank tanktop, and a pair of Reebok athletic shoes. Her hair was tied back with a few sexy bangs. She looked rather bored.

"Spice, you have a new mission..."

"Lay it on me," Spice said as she chewed on some cinnamon chewing gum.

"The Tenshu group that based out of Japan," said the man standing by the projection screen.

"Those psychos? What about them?" she asked.

"They're on the move..."

"Where at? Let me at them," Spice said with such enthusiasm.

"Easy," said the man as he picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "Its leader, known as Osiris has sent operatives all around North America. But for some reason, they have been snooping around grizzly crime scenes."

"Oh?"

"As you know. Around North America, there have been a string of brutal murders. All the victims had at least one disability," he explained.

"A disability? Like in the handicapped?"

"Yeah... As in the handicapped..."

"I think that's just sick. Maybe the sick fuck is trying to compensate for something. Maybe his cock is handicapped," Spice said with a laugh.

"You're not here to think. You're here to do," the man sternly said to Spice. Spice continued to watch the slides of the crime scenes.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"And I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he added.

"Whatever..." Spice said.

"Anyway, you leave tonight to Los Angeles."

"Awww... I was planning to go out and get laid," Spice said with playful sarcasm.

"Do it on your own time."

"But tonight would've been my own time."

"Well, too bad."

"You're no fun..."

"You're not here to have fun. We took you in, remember?"

"Yeah..." Spice replied.

"You have 5 hours to get ready," the man said. "Dismissed."

"Right..." Spice said as she got up and headed out from the room.

Uno's Pizzaria

Chicago, Ill.

It was getting almost dark. About 7-something in the evening. The place was pretty crowded. Sitting at a booth to themselves were Kirini, Mei, and Hanzou Hoshi. Sitting at the booth behind were Ryu and Chun-Li.

"Mmmm, haven't had pizza in a long time," Chun-Li said.

"Same here," Ryu said.

"What's so special about Chicago deep dish?" Mei asked.

"Here..." Kirina said as she pulled out a menu. She opened it and showed a picture to both Hanzou and Mei. Hanzou was starting to drool at the sight.

"I'm getting hungry already," Hanzou said.

"What's taking them so long?" Ryu asked.

"Speak of the devil," Chun-Li said as she saw 3 figures approach the table. One of the figures made out to be Mason Storm. The other 2 were African-American. They were both Agent Robert Salvo and Chicago PD Detective Eddie Randolph.

"Sorry, got caught in traffic," Mason said.

"You just wanted a tour of Chi-Town," Salvo added. He then turned to both Ryu and Chun-Li. "So Mase, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Um... Oh, yeah," Mason said with a laugh. "Ryu, Chun-Li; this is Robert Salvo and Eddie Randolph."

"Evening," Chun-Li said shaking hands with both Eddie and Salvo.

"Konnichiwa," Ryu said doing the same thing.

"It's a pleasure," Salvo said.

"Yo," Eddie added.

"These are their kids. Kirina, Hanzou, and Mei," Mason said. The 3 of them shook hands with both Eddie and Salvo.

"Take a seat so we can eat," Chun-Li said.

The 3 of them took a seat as the waitress approached.

"Welcome to Uno's. I'm Racquelle, your server for the night. Can I get any of you something to drink?"

"Sweet tea," Chun-Li said.

"Sweet tea," Ryu added.

"Sprite," Eddie said.

"How bout a Bud Light," Mason said.

"I'll take a Michelob," Salvo said.

"Alright," the server said as she took drink orders for Kirina, Hanzou, and Mei.

"What brings you guys to Chi-Town?" Salvo asked.

"We haven't been to the USA for a long time. Ken offered to pay our expenses," Chun-Li explained. "What about you guys?"

"Work..." Mason said.

"They have you investigating that string of murders?"

"Yup..."

"Watching the news. That guy makes Bison look like a saint," Ryu commented.

"That's the scary thing," added Chun-Li. She remembered how much of an evil tyrant Bison was. Bison wanted world domination. But this guy wanted to eradicate everybody that he deemed as 'weak'.

"The guy calls himself Xen," Salvo said.

"Xen... Interesting," Ryu replied.

"I just want to get this sick bastard off the streets," Mason added.

Ryu had a concerned look on his face. This Xen person started to get Ryu's intrigue. Kirina was ease dropping on the conversation.

"Seems that this guy is a very skilled fighter," Mason said.

"How do you know?" Chun-Li asked.

"He leaves behind some traces of his aura... It's pretty dark... Sends chills down my spine just being at those crime scenes," Mason explained.

"Xen..." Kirina said to herself.

"Who?" Mei asked.

"Oh...nothing," Kirina said blinking some. "It's nothing."

Streetball Court

A group of about 20 guys in wheelchairs were enjoying a game of streetball. It was all for good fun. A lone figure stood out in the open. He had on a ruffled up black Karate gi. The basketball players continued on with their game.

It was Xen Aleksandrov. He was ready to strike again.

Without being noticed, Xen entered the streetball court. Silently, he placed a lock on the door to prevent anybody from escaping. He then walked onto the pavement and stood in the center of the court.

Xen showed no emotions on his face. It was just blank and evil.

"Get out of the way!"

"We got a game going on!"

"Move!"

"C'mon man!"

Still Xen wouldn't budge. Nor would he say a word. The streetball game came to a complete stop. He then gave an evil laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Heheheheheh... It's funny how they let disabled weaklings like you roam about, let alone allow you to live..."

"W-what are you talking about?!" asked one of the guys.

"You so called handicapped are a virus to this world."

"You think we asked to be handicapped?" asked another guy out of anger.

"Whether it is or not is of no relevance..."

"You got no right..."

"Yeah, where do you get off saying that?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am the cure to this horrible plague..." Xen said with a laugh.

"What kinda heartless fuck are you?!"

"Weaklings like you have no right to live..." Xen said as he held his palm out to the face of one of the men. "Die..." Xen said with a grunt. With one palm, Xen fired off a Hadouken that made impact with the man.

"Gahhhh!" yelled the young man as his wheelchair rolled back.

With sheer speed and agility, Xen jumped at the young man and effortless snapped his neck with a well placed reverse spin kick.

"Oh my God!"

"Holy fuck!!!"

"This guy's serious about killing us?!"

"The fuck we ever do to you?!"

"Solely existing," Xen answered.

The rest of the players in wheelchairs headed towards the exit. But saw that it was locked up by Xen. They were caged by animals.

"Weaklings like you deserve to die!!!" Xen shouted.

"We have to climb!" said one of them.

Immediately, the rest of the players tried climbing up the fence using their upper strength. Xen just laughed at them.

"Pathetic... Like lambs for the slaughter you weaklings are..." Xen stated to them.

"We need to get out of here!!!"

Majority of them fell off from climbing the fence. Xen approached the group and one by one started executing all sorts of brutal punches and kicks. Their battered bodies became corpses.

Xen was enjoying this.

He gave out loud bursts of laughter.

"Die!"

"Die!"

Xen threw one guy up into the air and did a bicycle kick sending him flying face first into the wall. The whole spine was shattered and the guy laid their dead.

In a matter of minutes, all 20 of the handicapped streetball players laid there dead. On one of the corpses, Xen left his calling card.

"Millions more to go..." Xen said in a cold tone of voice as he left the streetball court.

He saw a flyer on the wall. It was a Special Olympics event. A place where all the handicapped children from all around Chicago would compete in athletic events. Xen gave out a sickening and evil laugh.

"Fate surely has been good to me on my mission..." he laughed much louder.

To Xen, the Special Olympics would be the next place to hit. All those handicapped kids ready like lambs for the slaughter. He couldn't wait.

On the opposite side of the sidewalk was a young African-American girl with a bag of groceries. She had only one leg. The other was artificial. Xen gave an evil smirk as he stood there and waited for the young girl to approach.

"Taking candy from a baby... Heheheheheh..." Xen said with a laugh.

After a few minutes, the young girl was a few feet away from Xen. She then took a look at Xen, who stood there.

"Excuse me, do you know the time?" Xen asked.

"No sir..." the young girl said.

"It's time for you to die," Xen said with a smirk.

"Huh?!" asked the girl.

Without saying a word and without hesitation, Xen threw a side thrust kick to the girl's chest. It caused her to fly several feet back. She dropped the groceries. It was a hard kick that caused the girl to cough out blood.

She started to cry in pain.

"Cry... Nobody can hear your cries..." Xen said as he slowly approached the girl.

"Mommy..." cried the girl.

"You mommy is better off without a weakling like you," Xen added.

"W-what did I do to deserve this?!" cried the girl as she held her chest in pain. Seemed that the kick cracked a few of her ribs.

"You handicapped are a plague to this world. And I am the cure to this plague..."

"I-I lost my leg in a crash..." she cried.

"That is of no concern to me..." Xen said as he continued towards her. Soon, he stood a few inches away from her.

"Please... Leave me alone!!!" she cried.

With an evil grin, Xen stomped on the girl's leg cracking the bone. The young defenseless girl screamed in pain. She cried even more. She didn't know why he was doing this to her.

"Dance, writhe, and die in pain..." Xen said.

He then ripped the artificial leg off. Xen held it in his head and proceeded to beat the girl repeatedly with in. She continued to cry in pain. With one big smack, the girl stopped crying. She laid there lifeless. Her face was severely bruised up.

"Heh..." Xen said as he kicked the body aside without any effort. He tossed the artifical leg aside and walked off. "Tomorrow... I shall go to the Special Olympics..."

2 Hours Later

There were several cop cars and news vans around. They were covering the scene. The young girl's family was there as they looked away in tears. They couldn't believe what had happened to their daughter.

Xen left his calling card on her corpse as well.

Mason Storm, Robert Salvo, and Eddie Randolph arrived at the scene. They were accompanied by Chun-Li and Kirina, who went shopping after dinner. The 2 were nearby and Mason gave them the heads up.

"Xen struck again," Mason said.

"Yeah..." Salvo said.

"Marcell?" Eddie asked looking at an older African-American man in mourning with his wife. He then approached the couple.

"Eddie..." the man said. "Look what that bastard done to Keisha..."

"Keisha?!" Eddie asked. He looked at the battered body of Keisha, the young girl that Xen killed with such brutality. "Damn... Not her... Fuck..." Eddie started to breathe heavily. Kirina then approached and saw what had happened. "This just isn't right..." he added.

"Xen's doing?" Kirina asked. She then took a look at the girl that Xen killed. Keisha looked no older than 12 years old. Kirina started to cry. She turned away and ran to where nobody could look. The young daughter of Ryu and Juli started to vomit.

This was completely new to her. She didn't know what to make of it.

Chun-Li shook her head as she looked at the dead streetball players being placed in black body bags. Their families were there mourning in tears.

"Who could've done something like that?!"

"What kind of sick fuck would do such a thing?!"

"He's far worse than Bison..." Chun-Li said. She looked away as tears started to form. Never in her life had she seen such atrocities. "This isn't right..."

Kirina felt her legs starting to turn to jelly. She fell to her knees with her head down. This was difficult and almost impossible to grasp. Xen was brutal and ruthless. He was a monster. She remembered the stories that her father had told. But they couldn't compare to what Kirina was looking at right now.

"S-she was just a girl... An innocent girl..." Kirina said as she started to breathe hard.

Kirina could feel something fester inside her. A power that started to fester. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Kirina!" Chun-Li shouted.

"C-coming..." Kirina said as she got to her feet.

"We're going back to the hotel," Chun-Li said. Kirina agreed with a nod. The 2 of them walked off as they said goodbye. But they left Eddie alone.

"You know her?" Mason asked.

"Keisha is the sister to my friend... Lost her leg in a drive-by shooting last month. An innocent bystander..." Eddie said. "I-I just want to be left alone for now..." He had a grim look on his face.

Mason then got a text message ordering him and Salvo to report to HQ.

"Salvo, we're heading back to DC..."

"Shit, that soon?" Salvo asked.

Immediately, Salvo's phone rang.

"Salvo," he answered.

"Hey. Cavanaugh agreed to help..."

"He agreed?" Salvo asked.

"Yeah. Need you to head over here ASAP..."

"We were gonna head by anyway. Xen struck again... This isn't going to look good..." Salvo said. "We'll be there."

"He agreed?" Mason asked.

"Yeah..."

"People are gonna want blood after this," Salvo added/


End file.
